


sunday candy

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	sunday candy

i. you make me understand stupid song lyrics. i don't even write songs, but i'm sure i could write one about just wanting to touch you. you make my chest tight and my heart beat and my face flush. 

ii. i don't get how you could possibly fall for me. i'm messed up and my issues still get bad sometimes. i wish they didn't. somehow, despite how terribly lame i can be, you still like me, even after listening to paragraphs about star wars and a series of unfortunate events. i really don't get it.

iii. but clearly you do, because your fingers dip into me and mine press against your pulse and _oh_ , i could write poems about this. your lips are insistent against my neck, writing "liz was here" in broken capillaries, and i feel like a dumb middle schooler again. you pull away to give me the same ridiculously cocky pleased smile and i melt. it's so stupid but so effortlessly us and somehow, it always seems to work.

iv. you make me think of soft things, too. golden sunlit moments, where everything seems right. your lips pressed to my forehead in the middle of the night, the way you get along with my sisters, your face when i'm being stupid with lizzie, your easy smile. i would like to kiss you breathless.


End file.
